Frankie Burnt Soul
by FrankieBurntSoul
Summary: Frankie Chester was finally fostered by Jake, on her way to the farmer after a long journey. On her way to her new fosters house they find a stray puppy and take him in, things seem to be going great for once. Maybe this 15year olds life might be turning around...That is until she turns 16 when she begins feeling something off about this place and she isn t feeling like herself.


It was a brisk and cold night, the teen sat at the back of a bus on her way to an unknown place the social worker at the orphanage wouldn`t tell her the name for some reason. She gave a heavy sigh pulling the hood of her grey hoodie up over her head hiding her dark green eyes. She began to watch the surroundings that pass by her. ''Not long now and I'll hopefully be there...'' She mumbled to herself being stuck on a bus with a bunch of strangers for 3 hours was starting to get to her. She checked her phone and sighed softly, it was 8:30pm now and still a bit away because of the constant detours the driver had to take to pick up other travellers. A sign went past saying 'welcome to...' she hadn`t managed to catch the name due to the bus driver speeding up. The young brunette slumped back into her chair crossing her arm, the old man who had sat beside her at the start gave her a soft warm smile. She ignored his friendly gesture and put her headphones in. Pressing play she let her music take over and she went into her own little world for the rest of the journey.

She had fallen asleep by the time she had arrived and was rudely shaken awake by the grumpy driver who was swearing under his breath. She rubbed her eyes looking at her phone she thought to herself '3am?! What bloody journey takes that long?!' She nodded at the bus driver and grabbing her small bag getting to her feet. As she stepped onto the gravel road the tired teen slung her backpack over her shoulder and began walking down the dimly lit road of the ghost town like country way. She passed a tall man in a trench coat who wore a hood "Frankie? Frankie Chester?" he spoke with a soft sweet tone. She looked round a scowl on her face was this who she was supposed to meet? "Yes that's me…" she had a low grumble in her throat, his overly white smile grew "good I'm Jake your foster". Her teeth gritted together and she scoffed "bit young to be fostering aren`t you…" he just chuckled and gestured for Frankie to follow him.

Half way to the farm she stopped seeing a stray pup, she tried to keep walking but just seeing it looking her with such a desperate and pitiful gaze tugged at her heart strings. The young man looked at her then at the dog, he gave a soft nod to no one in particular, "we can bring him or her with us" The girl didn`t have to be told twice as she scooped the underweight dog into her arms and stroked his head rubbing her thumb across its ear. By the time they got to the fairly large cabin it had begun to rain, with a few bangs of thunder and flashes of lighting. Soon they were inside and Jake began getting blankets for the dog, Frankie placed the large dog on the floor, she had a better look at him now. "He's a Rottweiler" Frankie just stayed silent stroking his side with a slow nod. Jake watched. Both were in a comfortable but awkward silence before he took off his hood and jacket. He was a tall man around about '6, 5' with dirty blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He was muscular and looked just about 28. Frankie looked at him and she took down her hood, she had light brown hair, light green eyes and was about '5, 6' she was only 15. She was surprisingly muscular for a girl her age.

Jake walked past her and began to light a fire which caught the dog's attention; he was almost in a trance by the time the fire was lit. He was almost stalking it with how he was lay, his eyes fixed on it. Frankie and Jake watched him amused before the young girl broke the silence "Fuego, we can call him Fuego…" Jake looked at the girl in confusion "why? What does Fuego mean?" he spoke softly. Frankie smiled "it means Fire in Spanish" Jake just nodded with an 'mm' noise to signify a yes. The young dog finally relaxed and lay down; Frankie placed her head on his side listening to the pace of his heart. Jake just simply smiled again, with another nod to literally no one. He placed a soft black blanket over Frankie and left her to sleep. He would show her too her room tomorrow and lay down the ground rules along with how the farm will work.


End file.
